<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean Will by MADAOLOKI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555375">Ocean Will</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAOLOKI/pseuds/MADAOLOKI'>MADAOLOKI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate Garrosh with Noble Anduin, M/M, Platonic Romance（？）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAOLOKI/pseuds/MADAOLOKI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first met...</p><p>无聊的清水段子。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garrosh Hellscream/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第十篇吼安同人成就达成ww<br/>由于第一篇是肤浅套路毫无内涵的囚禁战俘play无脑rape，没有发上来的必要。</p><p>这次选取了一个跟wow世界观截然不同的AU背景，分为上下部，下部会尽量引用一点自己乱构思出来的世界观设定，所以这篇会写得比以往的短篇更慢。上部只是吼安初见的无聊柏拉图对话模式。这次的安度因十五岁。</p><p>跟之前写过的吼安短篇和长篇《Wedding》一样，本篇也有原型人物和参考设定，但个人没有公开的习惯，即便公开了其背后深意也并不影响读者观感，因此具体不在这展开。<br/>本文可开长篇，但是害怕咕咕咕，所以只能先作为中短篇暂时存档。</p><p>但其实想了这么多东西也没啥用...反正吼安互动写着写着还是会不由自主忘记这些设定【。】</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>太阳快要下山了。</p><p>安度因抬头仰望上空，只见漫天云朵被晚霞染成一片淡红，宛若羞怯少女的脸庞。一阵清风穿过林间，似乎要舒缓他的不安，却无意中拂动了他脑中每根紧绷的神经。</p><p>这位离家的任性少年不禁抬手拢了拢脑后的兜帽，让自己的苍白脸庞深藏于粗糙的亚麻布之间，继续行走在被杂草丛包夹的一条如线般细窄的泥径上。天色渐暗，他不知该往何处，如何是好。</p><p>他忍不住摸了摸空空如也的肚子，里面正不断发出抗议饥饿的声音，提醒着他这一天的劳碌折磨仍未结束。</p><p>为躲避乌瑞恩堡的卫兵，天仍未亮时，匆忙披上一件亚麻斗篷的安度因自塔顶的卧室高窗逃出，攀过屋顶，翻越城墙，潜入残塔废墟，在黑暗中摸索前行，直到和废旧地窖的灰尘滚成一团，才终于找到通往城外的秘密出口，乌瑞恩堡的马房总管在几天前的丰收秋宴上喝醉，跟厨师们吹嘘城堡外围的灵异故事，却不小心多嘴透露了这个本该无人注意的地下通道。</p><p>逃出城堡后，他自狭窄的小巷间跌跌撞撞，慌慌张张跑进热闹的集市，随着高高坐在马车上抽烟斗的商人、一群酒气熏天，满身虱子的流浪剑士，在卫兵的眼皮底下混出偏僻的侧门。出城以后，安度因从一名雇佣兵那换来一匹外形古怪、脾气暴躁的灰白斑纹马，便沿着荒僻的小径出发，开始了这段逃家旅程。</p><p>为了躲开四处寻找他们下落的卫兵，白天，安度因快马加鞭在荒僻的泥石小径上狂奔，夜晚则躲在灌木丛中裹着斗篷，倚靠着坐骑瑟瑟发抖，他不敢生火，也不敢入眠，只能睁眼等待黎明的到来。</p><p>然而不到两天时间，事先备好的口粮所剩无几，那马儿也变得愈加暴躁，逐渐不听使唤，到处乱转，甚至后脚直立，不断嘶鸣，害仅剩的肉干和面包片自颠簸的马背抖落大半，就连他自己也不小心被晃下马来。</p><p>“小少爷，您手里的可是一把剑，不是拐杖啊。”天翻地覆间，教头尖刻的评价和无奈的叹息自耳畔传来。</p><p>下一刻，他的后背直直撞倒在地，剧痛顿时袭遍全身，从上衣口袋滑落出来的油布小袋开口朝下，里面的金币全部抖了出来，磕到地面，叮当作响。</p><p>被坐骑抛弃的他躺在地上紧闭双眼，拼命喘气，现在的他只觉全身的骨头都被撞碎，疼痛难忍，不知躺了多久，方才挣扎着爬起来此时，少年那做工精细的黄缎上衣和深灰棉裤全是脏兮兮的泥土，亚麻斗篷几乎跟他整个人缠作一块。</p><p>“我已经不是什么小少爷，更不是什么公爵大人的儿子！”受挫的屈辱和愤怒如烈火般将他的脸烧得通红，让他不禁对着空气大声反驳。而良久，他又咕哝着补充了一句：“暂时不是...”</p><p>于是，这位红着脸的小少爷拍拍身上的尘土，理理凌乱的短发，弯腰将满地金币拾回，装进小袋，改为步行。然而如此奔波劳累的旅途早已令他胃囊空空，饥肠辘辘，这对于每个处于长高发育阶段的十五岁少年来说无异于一场毁天灭地的灾难。</p><p>他拖着疲累的身体进入东边的森林，找到一小块空地，拿出仅剩的硬梆梆肉干和面包片，勉强填饱了肚子，休息片刻便再次动身出发。</p><p>只要穿过这片树林，很快就能看到拥挤的港口和一座座大型码头，那里经常有走私货物的船只，当地的妓女、僧侣、水手和喝得醉醺醺的士兵无法认出他来，况且他身上还有一袋金币，足以说服某个认钱不认人的船长驶船送他离开，向西出发。</p><p>然而这时，掉头返家的念头如天际流星从脑际一闪而过。</p><p>现在的他孤身一人，无依无靠，高大的针叶树群将他团团围住，繁茂的树冠彼此紧挨，遮住了大半阳光，在四周投下了一道道巨大的阴影，恐惧如庞大野兽般牢牢罩住他，随时要把他吞噬。</p><p>安度因抿紧下唇，犹豫半晌，还是下定决心摒弃这个想法。</p><p>他已经决定了，在父亲真正意识到自己的错误前，绝不回去。况且，他已离家很远，又失了坐骑，夜晚森林一带还可能出现觅食的野狼，十分危险。</p><p>以及时而出没在边境的海上野蛮人...</p><p>于是，安度因选择硬着头皮，依着手中地图指引的方向，沿着蜿蜒的河流，继续往东边深入，他试着走了一段路，直到林间渗透进来的光线越来越弱，四处一片黑暗，不远处的潺潺流水声是他的唯一向导。</p><p>少年在矮树丛间艰难前行，拨开挡在身前的枝丫和树叶，流水声越来越大，借着月色，他看见前方的崎岖岩石间有一条宽河，还有一个陌生人的背影，只见对方那宽阔结实的肩膀藏于庞大的黑色斗篷之下，仿佛一座会移动的大山。</p><p>安度因紧张地咽了咽口水。他抬头发现，此时天幕业已染黑，星星开始出来了。</p><p>他突然想起今天路过一个庄园时，里面一对好心的父女叫住了他，关切询问他的情况，想要送他几穗成熟的玉米，然而安度因过于担心自己被认出，立马转身撒腿就跑，直到后来肚子开始咕咕乱叫，方才开始后悔刚才的一时冲动。</p><p>难道他也跟我一样迷路了吗？</p><p>而今天色已晚，野狼群不知会在何时何处突然冒出，如若多一人作伴，自己也会安心少许。</p><p>“先生，晚上好...”安度因靠近陌生人，小心翼翼地开口。</p><p>万一对方不怀好意呢？语毕，这个充满怀疑和不安的声音方才钻进脑海。</p><p>*</p><p>蜿蜒的河流在月色照耀下宛若一条闪着金光的缎带，潺潺涟漪彷如柔软布料上的无垠波纹，随风颤动。</p><p>然而，加尔鲁什只觉愈加烦躁。</p><p>这个陌生国度的每一处风景都令他生厌，湿暖的南部天气、柔嫩的青绿草地、清澈的涓涓细流、木制的盖顶房屋，无一不体现着当地住民的本质——他最嗤之以鼻的懦弱。</p><p>他在满是潮湿泥土与硬石的河滩边坐下，仰头凝望夜空中密布的繁星，未消的余怒如根根细针恶意戳弄着他的心头，天空的群星忽明忽灭，仿佛正面带嘲弄冲自己眨眼，直让他泛起一阵恶心。</p><p>而今他们的故乡——遥远西北怒海之上的岛上巨塔，已被来自东方的巫毒术士古尔丹和他的学徒占领，死伤惨重，然而眼见同伴无家可归，他们的新领袖萨尔竟跟永夏之地那群不着一物的无毛太监般软弱，净想着如何跟这里的人谈判，用一纸和平协议为同伴分得一些食物，换得一个定居之地，安心之所。</p><p>然而他们是以战争与掠夺为生的海上民，肆虐的怒涛驱使他们扬帆启程，崎岖的礁石指引他们破浪航行，敌人的惨叫鼓舞他们烧杀掠夺，海怪的怒嚎刺激他们勇往直前。最近，萨尔总是忘记这点。</p><p>想到这，加尔鲁什只觉一股怒火自胸中升腾，直冒头顶。他多次提醒萨尔绝不可忘记这点，然而对方总是转头盯着他，两条粗黑的眉毛紧紧拧在一块。</p><p>“加尔鲁什，听着，海上民以烧杀掠夺为业的时代已经结束了，父辈每每跟我们强调的箴言已成过去，不顾一切、蛮横直冲的劲头才是海上民的弱点，古尔丹正是利用了这点，逝者已逝，而幸存的人需要反思和改变，这片陆地的人们确实惧怕我们，但是为了同伴与家人的生存，我们该努力适应这片文明之地，好让他们放下戒心，慢慢接纳我们。普罗德摩尔伯爵也会尽力帮助我们。”</p><p>哈！听听，这番软弱的话竟出自咱们海上民的领袖之口！乌瑞恩的部队几乎将他们逼上绝境，然而萨尔满脑子只有那象征着软弱与妥协的“和平”，甚至妄想信任敌人的朋友，那位普罗德摩尔女士跟乌瑞恩家族可是相交甚密！</p><p>于是，跟萨尔大吵一架以后，他毅然决然地暂时离开同伴，漫无目的到处悠荡，也不知自己什么时候晃进了这片森林，当他找到这条河流时，夜幕已降临，月亮开始爬上山头。</p><p>如今，他找不到来时的原路，多次寻路无果，甚至在这片树林完全迷失了方向。</p><p>思考无果后，加尔鲁什呆坐了一会，低矮树丛间却突然传来枝丫的轻响和脚步轻踩泥地的声音。</p><p>难道是野狼？他顿时心生警觉，将手摸向横在腿上的战斧，五指收紧，握住斧柄。</p><p>“先生，晚上好...”然而，他却听见一个细微且颤抖的声音自身后传来。</p><p>加尔鲁什一脸狐疑地回过头去，发现有一个陌生的少年立在面前。</p><p>只见对方一身单薄、肮脏的破烂衣裳和粗布斗篷，靴子鞋头已经脱皮，左脚的那一只甚至还破了个大洞，金色短发被汗水和湿泥搅得黏糊糊的，纠成一团，几片细小的树叶夹在凌乱的发间，带着些微婴儿肥的脸颊被尘土覆盖，狼狈不堪，一双湛蓝眼睛在夜色中格外清澈明亮，如今直直盯着他，睁得老大，如天上那轮满月般又大又圆。</p><p>哪儿来的小兔崽子？</p><p>世上最坚毅最凶猛的海上民不屑于猎杀弱者，比如像这种浑身脏乱，瑟瑟发抖的小鬼，然而好奇就像一只幼猫柔软的小爪，轻轻抓挠着他的心，力道不重，却难以忽略。</p><p>加尔鲁什双眼紧盯着这个突然出现的少年，慢慢站起身。果不其然，对方随着他的起身动作微微仰头，脸色由于恐惧而变得苍白。</p><p>这位傲慢的海上民心中闪过一丝得意。</p><p>*</p><p>安度因从未在城里见过如此高大壮硕的人。</p><p>对方转过身来的瞬间，他甚至产生了逃跑的念头。</p><p>同时，这个陌生人也眯着一双金色的眼睛打量着自己，直让少年全身微颤。漆黑斗篷下，对方那宽短的鼻梁、宽阔的下颚、突出的长长獠牙以及扣于眉骨、下唇和鼻翼处的狰狞刺环，这些明显的外貌特征让他无比确信，面前的人正是大家口中的海上野蛮人。</p><p>当对方沉着脸向自己靠近时，他甚至可以嗅到那人身上淡淡的海水咸味，恐惧顿时如乌云般笼罩住安度因的心头，下意识想要后退，但由于步行了几乎整整一天，他的双腿又酸痛不已，大脑传来的强烈疲倦感使他无心留意周围，缓步后退之际，不小心踩到身后地面的乱石，双腿忽地一软，整个人跌倒在地。</p><p>苍白的月色映入陌生人的金色眼眸，闪烁着细细微光，只见他故意放慢脚步，来到安度因跟前，居高临下，瞪眼俯视。</p><p>也许因为死期将近，此时，安度因的内心突然变得无比平静，前所未有的勇气瞬间汇遍全身，使他毫无畏惧地抬起头，直直对上陌生人充满压迫感的目光。</p><p>这时，他却突然注意到对方眼中有一丝惊讶之情转瞬即逝。</p><p>“先生，我只是在这片森林迷了路，不小心来到这地方，无意冒犯您。”眼看陌生人似乎不打算伤害自己，安度因全身紧绷的神经稍微放松下来，尝试开口解释。</p><p>然而他彬彬有礼的语气反而惹怒了对方，“你开口第一句话就已经冒犯我了，再喊我‘先生’，马上割掉你舌头！”那陌生人朝自己嘶声怒吼，金色眼眸中的怒火随时喷薄而出，直让安度因浑身轻颤。</p><p>然而出乎他意料的是，对方只是满面怒容地转过身去，走回河滩。</p><p>此举无意间鼓舞了安度因，他将手掌按在满是泥土的地面，努力挪动瘫软在地的双脚，咬牙使劲，自地面爬起身，往陌生人的方向走去。</p><p>“可是我并不知道你的名字。”安度因在离对方并不远的地面坐下，礼貌地保持着一段距离，不知怎的，此刻他心底的恐惧不再如之前那般强烈。</p><p>陌生人猛地抬头，眼睛瞪得老大，斥责的话语仿佛下一秒就要冲口而出，他马上说道：“安度因，我叫安度因。”然后，他又从对方眼中重新看到那抹惊讶。</p><p>这时，朔风拂过，穿越林间，宛如无数根冰凉的手指伸入单薄的衣内，安度因不禁打了个寒战，抬手拉紧裹在身上的斗篷。</p><p>两人四目相对，陷入了尴尬的沉默，唯有树叶和枝条互相摩擦的细碎声响在空中回荡。</p><p>“地狱咆哮。”良久，对方极不情愿地回答。</p><p>安度因的内心充满希望，胆子也更大了，“这不是你的名字，你只告诉了我你的姓氏。”</p><p>“小兔崽子，别得寸进尺！”对方皱起眉头，冲他咆哮。</p><p>“我的名字叫安度因，地狱咆哮先生。”此时，少年心中不再有恐惧。</p><p>“或许我现在就该把你舌头割掉，不许你再废话！”</p><p>“你为什么不从一开始就动手呢？”安度因回道，有那么一瞬间，他怀疑自己是否说的太过火。那位地狱咆哮没有回答，只是瞪大双眼怒视着他。</p><p>“我听说了你们的过往事迹，也知道你们目前的遭遇。”他望着对方的眼睛，脑内努力搜寻着适合的言语表达，“他们都惧怕你们，认为你们是怪物，逢人就杀，然而我并不这么认为。”</p><p>地狱咆哮似乎颇感意外，他的眼中闪过片刻的迟疑，方才轻蔑地哼了一声，“你我才第一次见面，你又能了解我多少？”</p><p>“我并不了解你。”安度因承认，“但是我相信，你们跟这里的所有人都一样，有感情有良知，有珍视的亲友，还有誓死坚守的荣耀感。”</p><p>几天前，他经过书房时听见父亲跟其他封臣商量边境部署问题，国王迫切希望他们以最快速度集结最强大的军队，一举消灭这群从大洋彼岸远渡而来的海上野蛮人。但安度因从小便听说了不少世界各国频繁发生的战事纷争以及所造成的惨重后果，他已经厌倦了各种无休无止的战争。</p><p>“像你这种养尊处优的贵族小少爷哪懂得什么叫‘荣耀’。”地狱咆哮似乎对这话题很感兴趣，“尤其是离家出走的贵族小少爷。”</p><p>“我不是什么贵族少爷...”安度因随即否认，顾不上耳根早已发红滚烫，“你为什么会知...这样认为？”一丝不安悄然涌进心头。他的父亲对这些海上民可是深恶痛绝，乌瑞恩家族奉国王之命，经常派出手下的神盾守备军袭击他们的临时营地，双方之间积怨已深。</p><p>假如他知道我是他们的宿敌瓦里安.乌瑞恩的儿子，还能对我手下留情吗？</p><p>对方看他的眼神就像在看一个傻瓜，“这种鬼地方的大人们哪会放任你这样的小崽子独自在夜晚乱逛森林？还不是自己偷偷跑出来的么。而且，你身上那套缎面衣服可是价值不菲，平常人家绝对买不起。”</p><p>安度因一时不知如何接话，他下意识攥住斗篷的荷叶状钩扣，指间顿时传来又冷又硬的触感。</p><p>“这下终于无话可说啦？小兔崽子。”对方的语气得意洋洋。只见他自腰间取出一把短柄小刀，将刀刃置于指腹间，若无其事地检查其锋利程度，刀刃的耀眼银光与月色相互辉映。</p><p>“你、你打算怎么办？”安度因望着那把小刀，不安地挪了挪身子。</p><p>地狱咆哮没有抬头看他，但语气充满鄙夷，“你以为我会逼问你的真实身份，然后绑架你？别傻了，海上民对你这种手无寸铁的小鬼不感兴趣，而且，像绑架这样下三滥的手段有何荣耀可言？不过像你这样的小鬼才不懂什么叫‘荣耀’，所以还是给我滚吧，不要再来烦我！”</p><p>一股怒火蹿上男孩的心头，“我已经十五岁了，不是什么小鬼！”他睁大双眼瞪视地狱咆哮，却见对方咧开嘴角，獠牙外露，两声沙哑的笑声自喉咙深处溢出，那双金色的眼睛依然盯着手中的短刀。</p><p>不知为何，安度因忽然从面前的人感觉到一丝莫名的亲近感和温暖。在许多人眼中，海上民面目丑陋，不忍直视，然而经过一番算不上非常愉快的交谈过后，安度因的目光却再也无法从对方身上移开。</p><p>“城里的学士告诉我，你们通常都会结队行动。”他的身体不由自主往前挪动几分，“你为什么要离开你的同伴呢？”</p><p>对方的脸色一下子变得阴沉，手中动作也停了下来，“没听见我叫你滚蛋吗？小兔崽子。”</p><p>“假如我就是不肯离开呢？”安度因反问。</p><p>加尔鲁什握着短刀，猛地站起来，“你这是在找死！”</p><p>“总好过被狼群活活撕成碎片。”少年坦白，“而且，我相信你不会伤害我，你说过海上民从不对我这样的人感兴趣，这样做不符合你们所追求的‘荣耀’。”</p><p>那位地狱咆哮闻言狠狠瞪视着他，而安度因却发现自己早已习惯了对方愤怒的目光，于是他毫无畏惧地抬起胸膛，直视那双满是怒火的金色眼睛。</p><p>他并没有反驳我的话，这或许是一个好开始...</p><p>这时，林间深处突然传来悠长狼嗥，此起彼伏，久久回荡。</p><p>安度因紧张地回头张望，却只见远处密林漆黑一片，唯有树叶在冷风中轻声叹息。他随即回头看向地狱咆哮，但发现对方早已转过身去，沿着河滩继续前行，越走越远。</p><p>一阵强烈的恐惧如无形的大手牢牢扼住了少年的喉咙，他急忙站起身，来不及拍打沾在臀部和大腿处的湿泞泥土，便快步追了上去。</p><p>*</p><p>加尔鲁什走上另一处山路，爬上顶峰，在密林深处发现前方有一道由乱石堆砌而成的围墙。</p><p>与此同时，身后缓慢又细微的脚步声一刻也没离开过自己。然而不知为什么，他似乎并不抗拒对方的陪伴。</p><p>倘若换作别的小鬼，早就吓得逃之夭夭...</p><p>“你究竟要跟到什么时候？”即便心中颇为好奇，加尔鲁什还是冷冷发问。头顶，银白星辉倾洒而来。</p><p>“地狱咆哮先生，我向你保证，我明天一早就离开。”安度因借着光线，开始弯腰捡拾地上的枝条。</p><p>“不会再跟着我？”</p><p>少年平静地抬头望他，一轮满月的光辉映在湛蓝的眼中，微微发亮，半晌，才回道：“是的。”语毕，他垂下视线，那抹光芒转瞬即逝。</p><p>加尔鲁什没有回话，只是盯着对方，只见少年捡起地上一支粗木条，皱眉看着上面断裂的地方，仔细观察。</p><p>“你小子疯了不成？要在这过夜？”他忍不住喊道，“想让附近的狼群发现我们是吗？竟然还想生火？你是不是活腻啦？”</p><p>陷入尴尬的少年红了脸，“这里确实太冷了...”</p><p>加尔鲁什往地上啐了一口，“原来在你这样的娇贵小少爷眼中，微不足道的暖意和舒适比性命还重要！”</p><p>“那你认为该怎么办？”安度因的声音带了几分怒意。</p><p>“继续赶路，不要在同一个地方逗留太久，不能弄出太大的声响，更加别生火，尽快找到出去的路，然后各自回到属于自己的地方。”</p><p>“不错的建议，但是太危险了。”安度因将捡到的枝条和地面的岩石堆在围墙内的一块空地，并在里面挑出其中一根木棍，“现在天色已晚，附近又没有灯火，我们只能在漆黑一片的树林里摸索道路，随时都会摔断脖子和脑袋，或者不小心闯进野狼窝，成为它们的盘中餐，而且，我们都没有可赶路的坐骑，最终也只会走到筋疲力竭，冷死饿死。”</p><p>加尔鲁什皱起眉头，“不管怎样，我们横竖都得死。”</p><p>“总比横冲直撞送死要强。”少年直白地指出。他在木堆前的一片空地坐下，睁大眼睛注视着对方腰间的佩刀。</p><p>“那你自己弄。”加尔鲁什既不耐烦地喊道，他取出打火石和短柄小刀，丢到对方脚边。</p><p>安度因犹豫着将它们拿起，只见他皱着眉，勉强将木棍上的树皮削去，用燧石撞击短刀，可不管怎么尝试也无法弄出半点火花。</p><p>“你这贵族少爷连生火这么简单的玩意也不懂。”他忍不住出言嘲讽。	</p><p>“以前确实有仆人帮忙...”对方嚅嗫着承认事实的模样让加尔鲁什觉得有点好笑。</p><p>“还给我。”他在另一边坐下，向少年伸出了手。不知为何，现在他突然变得心情大好。安度因看了眼手中的打火石与短刀，犹豫片刻，便把它们递给加尔鲁什。</p><p>他伸手接过，拿着燧石和短刀，仿佛只是随意一敲，便马上打出了火花。安度因盯着迅速冒烟燃烧的树皮，火光在他眼里闪烁跃动。</p><p>“你应该好好待回你爸妈住的城堡里，叫你的仆人在壁炉旁生好火铺好床单，而不是跑出来当个送死的蠢货。”加尔鲁什凝视着木堆上跃得老高的火焰，忍不住评价。</p><p>“我才不要回去...”他听见少年低声咕哝了一句。</p><p>“承认吧，你就是个不知死活的臭小鬼。”这些娇生惯养的小兔崽子不应该更愿意跟父母待在一块吗？</p><p>“我不是...”安度因抬头看他，欲言又止，随即叹了口气，将身上的斗篷裹得更紧，“我的父亲希望我成为一名强大勇武的战士，就跟他一样。”</p><p>加尔鲁什抬起头来，隔着营火凝望少年，“瞧瞧你这副弱小身板，成为战士简直痴心妄想。”</p><p>对方尖刻的评价并没有惹怒他，“可不管我怎么解释，父亲也无法理解，他让教头每天给我安排严酷的剑术训练，然而我根本无法达到他们的要求...”少年凝望着火焰，目光忧郁，浓烈的灰烟令他开始不断眨眼，“因此我的父亲总担心我在外面会遇到危险，对我过度保护，无论我要去哪，他至少派两名守卫跟随左右，毫无自由可言...”</p><p>“但是几天前，一名来自黄金学城的先知向我讲述了西方那些戴着面具的神秘炼金术师、长袍镶满红钻石、石榴石和黄玉的珠宝商人、头顶孔雀形状头盔的武器师傅——据说他们的锻锤都受到了魔法的祝福，还有以七彩宝钻与黄金打造而成的群龙圣殿...全都是我未曾听说过的奇闻怪事，他还给我展示了两个弥漫着草药清香的精致瓶罐，告诉我各种医学的妙用，但是我的父亲对此并不高兴，甚至勒令先知不许再接近我一步。我听说两天前他已经跟学徒们一同乘船离开了...”</p><p>“你就这么理所当然跟我讲这些？”事实上，对方的突然坦白令他颇为惊讶，心生好奇。</p><p>安度因自己也觉得很惊讶，“我、我也不知道...”吞吞吐吐地回答过后，只见他双手伸前，环住双膝，眼神很是落寞，声音也随之越来越小，“或许是因为太久没有可以倾诉的对象了吧...”</p><p>所以我是他的第一位倾听者？他竟然信任我？不，他真的会信任我吗？加尔鲁什一时不知如何接话。</p><p>他自小便跟随同伴乘船，跟随他们占领敌人的土地和财物，斩杀残暴的吃人海怪，多年以来，他们并肩作战，默契无比。然而，除了讨论战术，共同杀敌以外，海上民拒绝向他人流露太多个人感情，哪怕对方是自己最亲密的亲人或挚友，他从未向同伴袒露自己的真实内心，正如他们也不会对自己抱怨心中苦恼。</p><p>因此，每次与萨尔大吵一架后，他都会选择一人走开，从未向身边的同伴倾诉不满。少年滔滔不绝的坦诚令他有点不知所措。</p><p>“你要坐船往西去？”沉默良久，他才生硬地接上话来。</p><p>安度因点了点头。</p><p>这小崽子果然不知死活...“男孩，假如你执意往那儿去，你知道自己将要面对什么吗？”</p><p>语毕，他看到对方一脸茫然地摇摇头。</p><p>...而且还非常天真，“你没听说过？有座海岛跟那地方挨得可近了，上面可养了不少巨型生物，那些所谓的学者猜测它们是深海某类蠕虫的进化体，我倒觉得是水蛭和八爪鱼鬼混出来的杂种玩意！”</p><p>加尔鲁什的粗鄙言语令安度因不禁皱眉，“先知没有告诉过我这些事。”</p><p>“你以为东部码头那些见钱眼开的半吊子船长能保证你的安全？”他的目光充满鄙夷，“那学城的附近海域总是有船只失踪，因为总有些倒霉蛋搞错方向，看着那些旧塔就误以为是学城管辖范围内的海上哨岗，又或者一时疏忽，或经验不足，被巨浪和强风冲到怪物的巢穴去了。”</p><p>安度因脸色顿时变得苍白。</p><p>少年的表情取悦了加尔鲁什，“这些玩意跟普通海怪不一样，只是用触手上面的肉质吸盘将你勒得窒息，或者直接一口将你吞下，它们比这可怕得多，每根触手至少长着一张满是利牙的嘴巴，动作比猎豹迅猛，假如一个没留意，便会被它们拖入嘴里，你全身的骨头将被它们的利齿和下颚压碎，体液被尽数吸干，而在这痛苦又漫长的过程中，你还不能马上死去...”</p><p>他的言语滔滔不绝，可话到此处戛然而止，倾颓的船身和破裂的甲板突然浮现眼前，仿佛由火焰造成的幻象，同伴那几乎穿透耳膜的惨叫声在寂静的黑暗中隐约响起。</p><p>“地狱咆哮先生？”加尔鲁什听见安度因轻声询问，只见少年就着营火的亮光飞快眨了眨眼。</p><p>加尔鲁什突然发觉自己说的太多了，他闷哼一声，索性沉着脸别过头去，“现在你该后悔了吧？”</p><p>“你的话确实让我很惊讶。”事实上，听见少年固执回答的加尔鲁什比对方更为吃惊，“这虽然听起来很危险，但是我必须到那里去，找到属于自己的地方。”</p><p>“...既然你都不想活了，还不如刚才直接跑去野狼那儿自寻死路罢！”</p><p>“我必须到那里去。”哪怕声线已经开始有点颤抖，安度因还是坚持，“在这里，我看不到自己的未来，只有远方的学城才能为我找到答案，不管那里将会有怎样的危险，我都必须到那里去。”</p><p>“既然这样，那随便你去送死吧。”加尔鲁什不愉快地咕哝道。他突然发现，少年的坚毅和勇气跟海上民的精神竟然有几分贴合。</p><p>对面沉默良久，然后决定转移话题，轻声开口：“...地狱咆哮先生，请问你现在需要食物吗？”</p><p>加尔鲁什一脸狐疑地回过头来，看着少年从怀里拿出几块干瘪的肉干和冷硬的面包片，“虽然我现在只有这么点了...”安度因想将手里的面包片递给对方，却被瞪了回去。</p><p>“假如我要食物，或者别的什么东西，”骄傲的海上民冷冷开口，“我不会开口索要，更不接受任何人的主动施舍。”我只会从被自己亲手杀死的死者身上夺取...</p><p>安度因耸了耸肩，将那面包片塞进嘴里，小口咀嚼起来，两人陷入了一阵沉默，唯有营火噼啪燃烧的声响打破夜晚宁静。</p><p>加尔鲁什将视线从对方身上转开，一阵莫名失落感宛如一只强壮有力的大手狠狠攫住他的心。</p><p>不对，我们明早就要分道扬镳，这小崽子以后要面对什么，我才没兴趣知道！加尔鲁什只觉烦躁不安，便索性放弃思考，抬头朝布满繁星的夜空望去。</p><p>远处，又一声狼嗥自密林深处响起。</p><p>加尔鲁什不知何时睡着，睡梦中，他看见了那些到远方探险却意外死去的同伴，那些长着尖牙利齿的触手玩意撞破船舱，无处不在，他无能为力，只能眼睁睁看着他们被拖走，片刻之间，到处都是怪物黏稠的唾液和死者飞溅的血肉，那怪物正残忍消化着他的同伴，每根触手粗糙狰狞的皮肤下多处明显的鼓起——那是正在垂死挣扎的受害者们——正接连不断往本体方向蠕动...</p><p>“地狱咆哮先生。”安度因细微的声音带着些微恐惧，他正用力推着海上民的身体，“地狱咆哮先生！”</p><p>加尔鲁什立马清醒，迅速起身，首先映入眼帘的是地上一片余烬与焦黑的岩石，半透明的雾丝在空中缓慢游动，清晨的曙光仍未冲破黑暗照射进来。此时，石墙身后的动静令他心生警觉，抓紧身边的战斧。</p><p>“请把你腰间的佩刀借我！”安度因焦急地喊道。</p><p>“闭嘴！”加尔鲁什吼道，“给我退到一边去！”</p><p>“我可以帮助你！”男孩坚持，“我确实不是什么强大的战士，但我学习过掷匕术和箭术，你可以信任我！”</p><p>这时，呲牙咧嘴的野狼已从墙后冒出。</p><p>加尔鲁什怒吼一声，推开对方，将腰间的匕首丢给少年，便提起战斧，朝冲锋而来的野狼迅速挥劈。</p><p>片刻之间，野狼狰狞的面孔被锋利的战斧划出一道深可见骨的裂口，眼球、唾液和血肉瞬间自那狰狞的开口炸裂开来，在安度因瞠目结舌的表情下如血雨般溅落在海上民的手臂和黑色斗篷上。</p><p>高墙的另一边，那头野狼的另一名同伴正躲在暗处等待时机，安度因马上注意到了它的存在，当机立断，在野兽嘶吼着飞身蹿出前，抓起匕首，高举过肩，手臂肌肉收紧，手腕用力，朝野狼的头部飞掷，下一秒，他听见刀刃嵌入骨肉的闷响和凄厉的狼嚎，少年下意识放松了身体，然而不等他上前捡拾匕首，又一声低沉的怒吼自那边传来。</p><p>另一头野狼从墙后冲了出来，这头野兽动作迅猛灵敏，直直朝男孩的方向飞奔而去，它后腿一个使劲，跃向空中，张开血盆大口，朝立在原地的猎物扑去。</p><p>加尔鲁什低声咒骂一句，身体不由自主冲到少年身边。海上民壮硕的身躯在他身上投下一个高大的阴影，安度因惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>“地狱咆哮先生！”男孩的叫喊带着几分哭腔。</p><p>下一秒，野狼的利穿破右手小臂的骨肉，那处立时传来的剧痛几乎令人当场昏厥、眼前发黑，加尔鲁什努力稳住身子，用冒汗的掌心捏紧斧柄，他发出一声愤怒的嘶吼，朝石墙的方向使出全力甩动手臂，将死不松口的野狼往那坚硬的墙壁撞去。只一瞬间，那野兽的脑袋重重砸向石墙，脑浆与血肉顿时自破开的大脑飞溅，宛如一颗被砸得稀巴烂的甜瓜。温热黏稠的血液沾上了加尔鲁什的脸庞，他的嘴角还尝到了一点腥甜味。那野狼的四肢猛烈抽搐了几下，便不再动弹。</p><p>“地狱咆哮先生...”安度因细微的声音自身后传来。</p><p>他立马回头，瞪视少年，小臂的痛感不减反增，开裂的伤口汩汩流血，膨胀的怒火令他大脑阵阵发疼。</p><p>“你的伤口需要马上止血。”男孩告诉他。</p><p>加尔鲁什心中怒火更甚，“不用管我，快滚吧，不是说了不会再跟着我吗？”然而话音刚落的一瞬间，他的心底不由闪过一丝悔意。</p><p>安度因没有作声，只是用那双蓝色的眼睛安静望着他，那抹深邃的湛蓝让加尔鲁什忽然想起崎石湾那片平静无垠的汪洋。</p><p>半晌，少年叹了口气，然后伸手撩起斗篷，露出一截上衣下摆，加尔鲁什睁大眼睛，用难以置信的目光注视着面前的人，只见对方抓起那块衣料，咬牙用力一扯，大片布料撕裂，嘶啦声登时传来。</p><p>对方残破布料下那若隐若现的洁白肚皮让加尔鲁什下意识移开目光。事实上，他并不知道自己为何非要转开视线不可。</p><p>“这里没有酒精和药膏，但我可以为你包扎伤口，暂时止血。”安度因拿着长长的碎裂布料解释道，“或许我可以下山翻找草药...”</p><p>“别浪费这些时间了！”加尔鲁什不耐烦地摆摆手，“那群狗杂种还会循着我伤口的血腥味跑过来的，这个地方已经不能久留了，你给我滚吧！”</p><p>安度因睁大双眼，“你救了我一命，我怎么可能丢下你一人不管？”</p><p>少年的回答让他的内心不可遏抑地涌起一股不知名暖流，犹如刚煮沸的美酒灌入肚腹，暖人心脾，而这陌生的悸动令他有点不知所措。</p><p>男孩见加尔鲁什阴沉着脸，没有作声，便鼓起勇气走近，主动伸手触碰那条受伤的手臂。安度因微凉的指尖抚触那片皮肤时，他握住双拳，几乎花费了身上仅有的力气，才得以制止身体的轻微颤抖，而手臂肌肉仍不由自主地绷紧，对方似乎只把这看作伤口牵扯到肌肉疼痛。</p><p>在男孩的眼神示意下，加尔鲁什鬼使神差地跟他一同坐在地上。</p><p>细长的布料缠绕在小臂，柔软的面料紧贴肌肤，同时似乎还隐约带有少年的身体余温，加尔鲁什的皮肤感觉不到，然而他的大脑却不断告诉自己，他能清楚感觉得到对方的体温，甚至连他的嗅觉也在尝试说服自己——他嗅得到男孩身上那宛若夏日成熟果实的淡淡清香。</p><p>我一定是疯了吧...他皱眉看着正专心为自己包扎伤口的安度因，暗自想道。</p><p>等包扎完成后，加尔鲁什尝试活动下受伤的手臂，那处顿时传来阵阵刺痛，然而比起过去受过的重伤，这等程度的伤只能逼得他微微皱眉，仅此而已。</p><p>“你这娇生惯养的小崽子不懂生火，又不知死活，包扎技术反倒还可以。”他简短地评价了一句，却惊讶地发现少年眼中有光闪烁。</p><p>“先知也赞赏了我的医学天赋。”男孩的声音一开始还有些微愉悦，“所以他鼓励我到西边的黄金学城进一步学习，然而我的父亲说什么也不允许，我别无选择，只能自己逃出来了...”当他说完后半句话时，眼中神色又黯淡了下来。</p><p>“所以你想到那换上灰白袍子，当个糟老头学者。”加尔鲁什用上了肯定的语气，他大致想象了一下少年那副形象，暗自觉得滑稽无比。</p><p>他的话把男孩逗笑了，“这个形容确实挺有趣的，或许以后我真的会变成这样吧...但至少在那时我已经找到了属于自己的路。”</p><p>他们在满是乱石的山坡上选取方便行走的山路，东边第一道曙光渗入这片阴森森的树林，给针叶树笔直的枝干镀上一层浅浅的金黄色，为寻路的二人奉上了几许光明，低垂的枝叶在他们面前轻轻摇摆，随风叹息，两人身上的斗篷不断被它们攫住，害加尔鲁什一路抱怨谩骂，安度因则安静地把勾进斗篷边缘的枝条取出，挪开。</p><p>等正午的烈日爬上山头，他们终于循着崎岖的山路走下坡道，一路无言，最后在一条细窄的溪水边停步。</p><p>现在该是他们分道扬镳的时刻了。</p><p>然而安度因向前走了几步，突然回头，“地狱咆哮先生，在这以后，你有什么打算吗？”</p><p>加尔鲁什不解地眨了眨眼，“你什么意思？”</p><p>“我是指...你想回到同伴身边去吗？”</p><p>这时，加尔鲁什突然发现，昨日跟萨尔那场冲突所带来的愤怒，在遇到这男孩以后，便被自己彻底抛于脑后，而如今，这段不愉快的记忆再次爬进脑海，暂时按捺下去的怒火缓缓升起，让他不由皱起眉头。</p><p>“假如你不想回到他们身边的话...”注意到加尔鲁什表情变化的少年犹豫片刻，“可以跟我一起坐船离开这里。”</p><p>离开这里？哪怕他平日总是跟萨尔闹翻天，但从未动过放弃同伴的念头。他很想大声斥责男孩的荒唐想法，然而不等他开口，一个动摇的声音又在耳畔回响：</p><p>跟他走吧，海上民在萨尔的领导下毫无出头之路，无人出面反对，然而他对你和你的父亲有恩，你既然不忍起义反抗，倒不如跟这小兔崽子一块走吧...</p><p>他为什么想让我跟他一块走呢？</p><p>“你为什么突然这么说？”加尔鲁什决定遵循内心，直接问道。</p><p>一抹浅淡的红晕爬上了安度因的脸颊，“因为...你在海上游历的经验比我丰富，懂得的东西比我多，倘若有你在身边的话，我会觉得更有安全感...”</p><p>同伴临死前的惨叫声在加尔鲁什耳边回荡，“如果你真这么想的话，那就大错特错了。”</p><p>少年从他阴郁的表情中察觉到了什么，“虽然我不知道你过去曾经历了什么，也不确定将来你会不会愿意告诉我，但我心里很明白，你跟我一样，都是孤独的人。不管你是否答应跟我离开，你的内心深处都会需要有人陪伴，正如我希望你在我身边一样...这是我的真心话。”</p><p>我们才认识不到一天，他就能得出这么多结论了？“我不需要任何人的陪伴！尤其像你这样的小兔崽子！”尽管心中抱有疑问，但尖锐的话语还是冲口而出，然而他的脚步还是不由向前移动，跟上少年。</p><p>面对兽人的不坦诚，安度因只是微微一笑，“先生，直到现在我还不知道你的全名。”</p><p>“这个有必要知道么？”他粗声粗气地问。</p><p>“作为即将一同踏上未知旅程的伙伴，我有权利知道，只要你愿意信任我。”男孩停顿了一下，望着对方眨了眨眼睛，“等我们成功登上了船，我也会告诉你我的真正身份。”</p><p>“你这么理所当然认为我会跟你一起离开？”加尔鲁什看着对方那头乱糟糟的金发，突然忍不住好奇这些凌乱的发丝触摸起来会有怎样的触感。</p><p>然后他看见安度因停下脚步，再次回头看他，嘴唇微张，正欲回答，而一阵突如其来的急促马蹄声打断了他的意图，加尔鲁什下意识攥紧战斧，同时他也注意到对方的脸色顿时泛白。</p><p>“快跑！”安度因用力攫住加尔鲁什没有受伤的那边手臂，脸上表情是前所未有的慌张，“现在，马上，离开这里！”</p><p>然而他们来不及迈步开跑，十几名骑马士兵自浓绿的林木间冒出，四面八方朝两人逼近，包围。他们均头戴半罩式银色头盔，顶部形状是与胸甲的怒吼雄狮雕纹样式相配；肩垂天蓝色披风，边缘绣有金色丝线，金色的艳阳在他们一身乳白色铠甲上折射出道道耀目的光芒，恍如闪闪发亮的铂金，蓝底黄纹的雄狮旗帜在他们身后迎风招展。</p><p>加尔鲁什知道他们是谁，这群狗杂种多次冲进他们的营地，试图将走投无路的海上民赶尽杀绝，他们手里举着的那面旗帜上绣着的正是这天杀的雄狮图案！</p><p>领头的士兵策马上前，只见他的耳边有一个蓝色羽毛的小垫帽，长长的披风几乎覆盖战马臀部。</p><p>“安度因少爷，公爵大人一直派人寻找您。”透过狭窄的盔甲眼缝，这名士兵注视着脸色苍白，嘴唇紧抿的安度因，随即又把视线转向身旁的加尔鲁什，于是，他马上自腰间抽出长剑，其余部下也纷纷拔出武器，一阵令人充满不安的金属碰撞声交接传来，“这里很危险，请您退开，远离这个怪物。”</p><p>士兵的话犹如一道惊雷重重砸击在加尔鲁什的心头，让他感觉自己仿佛遭到了背叛，“你是乌瑞恩家的小崽子？！”</p><p>“对不起...”然而海上民咄咄逼人的目光让安度因意识到现在的自己已然百口莫辩，于是转而对那群士兵喊道，“他救了我一命，你们不可以伤害他！”</p><p>“少爷，请您马上退后。”那名士兵仍然坚持。</p><p>“如果父亲需要我马上回家，我可以跟你们走。”安度因挡在了他们之间，“但你们必须向我保证，保证他能毫发无伤离开。”</p><p>“安度因少爷，这...”领头的士兵十分为难。</p><p>加尔鲁什盯着少年的背影，他的心头怒火熊熊燃烧，而全身肌肉宛如被冰水浇灌，整个人僵在原地。他是敌人的孩子，而我竟然蠢到放下所有防备，我们明明才认识不到一天啊...</p><p>“地狱咆哮先生，就是现在，请你快跑！”这时，安度因回头朝他焦急地喊道。</p><p>“地狱咆哮？你是加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮！”领头士兵举起拿剑的手，指向加尔鲁什，微微颤抖，仿佛很恐惧，“你的手下到处烧杀抢掠，杀害了许多无辜村民，这次我不会再放过你！”</p><p>安度因本已十分苍白的脸色此刻变得更为难看。</p><p>狂乱的念头瞬间袭来，加尔鲁什咆哮一声，向前迈开几步，朝安度因伸出手。士兵们怒吼一声，举剑策马向他冲锋而来。</p><p>他用力揪住了少年的斗篷兜帽，往后狠狠一扯，对方发出一声惊叫，蓝色的眼睛因为恐惧而大睁。士兵的利剑近在咫尺。</p><p>然而他攫住少年的手臂用力往旁边一甩，一把将对方推开，安度因踉跄几步，失去平衡的他双手乱挥，试图稳住身体，然而徒劳无功，撞倒在地，疼得男孩发出一声闷哼。</p><p>可是他早已顾不上少年的情况，举起战斧怒吼着朝面前的战马腿部挥砍而去。</p><p>“你们快住手！”他听见了身后安度因的嘶哑呐喊，而这次在场所有人皆充耳不闻。</p><p>满腔的怒火和杀意令加尔鲁什头脑发胀，双耳翁鸣，被野狼咬伤的右臂剧痛难忍，然而也无法阻挡他毫不犹豫的攻击。此时，陷入歇斯底里的海上民眼前一片血红。</p><p>我真是蠢笨至极，他是敌人的儿子，他可是敌人的儿子啊...</p><p>而不等他手中的斧刃嵌进战马前腿，一阵尖锐的刺痛穿过胸膛。一支长枪不知从何处迅速蹿出，伴着安度因带着哭腔的惊叫声中，刺入了他的身体。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>呼，平平淡淡的清水文，终于搞定了，搞黄色似乎更适合我多一点【喂</p><p>算是吼安初遇的一个段子，两人的关系算是暂时停留在好奇和好感的阶段，算不上互相爱上，至于后续之类，有缘的话会开长篇（。</p><p>世界观、设定背景之类的痕迹不是很重，感觉往《战争罪行》靠拢去了》...因为是AU，两人和原作的性格有点不同，所以说认真搞起AU来的话真的很难啦（。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大厅宽敞且通风明亮，温暖的火炉和一排排酒桶靠于墙边一角，长椅直抵大厅尽头的厨房，这里本该座无虚席，然而乌瑞恩的部队一出现，那些喝得醉醺醺的铁匠和农民、沉默不语的年迈修士和满身汗臭的流浪武士纷纷离开。</p><p>短暂的慌张过后，大厅很快恢复了秩序。跑堂小弟拿着一盘盘香气四溢的烤肉四处奔走，老板娘一边骂骂咧咧，一边从酒桶倒出啤酒。</p><p>里弗斯队长从板着脸的老板娘手中接过啤酒，墙上火把的橙黄火光在他乳白色的铠甲上摇曳闪耀，反射出更刺目的光芒，他看了一眼坐在对面生闷气的少年，忍不住叹了一口气。</p><p>“安度因少爷，我们在这里休息一晚以后就要尽早动返回乌瑞恩堡。最近那群蛮不讲理的海上民害得国王陛下焦躁不安，心烦不已，甚至开始为难公爵大人了，您就不要再让他担心了。”</p><p>少年抿紧嘴唇，愤怒的目光从未在桌上的面包移开，仿佛它才是自己最大的敌人。</p><p>“你们把他怎么样了？”他忍不住问。</p><p>里弗斯撇了撇嘴，“我们把他关在了马房边门外的一辆马车里，依您的命令，我已经让人处理好他的伤口，目前应该没有生命危险。”</p><p>安度因听罢没有作声，只是赌气般伸手从面包撕下了一大块，砸在面前的碟子上，“回去以后，你们会怎么处置他？”他毫不掩饰声音中的怒气。</p><p>“我们会将他押到国王陛下面前，让他接受陛下的审问，然后关入大牢听候发落。”里弗斯如实回答，而少年脸色更为阴沉。</p><p>“他们一定会把他送上绞刑架的。”他咬牙切齿地说。无论是最高贵的国王陛下、朝中贵族还是城外平民，都对这群陌生的海上民恨之入骨。</p><p>里弗斯耸了耸肩，“假如国王陛下下令处死他，这样也挺好的，那怪物可没什么值得让人同情的地方。”</p><p>一阵狂怒自金发的少年心中酝酿，“他可是曾经救了我一命！”</p><p>“怪物的本质依然是怪物，我年轻的小少爷。”这位队长伸出叉子挑起面前一小块烤肉，“他现在或许只是想骗取你的信任，实际上在心里盘算着把你卖给盛夏之地的太监或者崎石湾那群缺胳膊断腿的海盗呢。”</p><p>在这之前，他把海上民看作不具备思考能力的野蛮人，如今又认定他们是会耍阴谋诡计的卑鄙小人。</p><p>“我要去看他。”安度因突然推开椅子，转身便要往大厅门外走去。</p><p>里弗斯放下叉子，慌慌张张地站起身，“请您稍等片刻，我现在就派人随您过去。”</p><p>“不必了。”他在大厅门前停步回头，冷冷地说，“现在这间旅馆到处都是乌瑞恩的军队，我根本不需要担心会有什么危险，不是吗？”</p><p>*</p><p>正如里弗斯所言，加尔鲁什被铐在马房边门外的一辆马车里，两名卫兵拄着长矛，各守一边。只见海上民身上的斗篷已被夺去，对方那深棕的肤色由于血液过量流失而变得惨白，赤裸的胸膛被一团渗出浅红血迹的厚厚绷带缠住，肌肉虬结的双臂和宽阔的肩膀均爬满了漆黑的纹身图案，庞大如山的身躯几乎能挤开四周的铁栏。</p><p>安度因忍不住把面前的人和众人口中的凶残野蛮人外表联想到一起，但是他相信对方绝非残暴冷酷之人。他可是曾经救过我一命啊...少年盯着缠绕在对方手臂上的破烂衣布，心里不由泛起一阵酸楚。</p><p>可当他缓步靠近时，卫兵立马恭敬行礼，听到动静的加尔鲁什也抬起头来，却在注意到来人是安度因后别过脸去，怒哼一声。</p><p>对方的反应令安度因感到一阵受伤，自从加尔鲁什得知他的真实身份以后，两人的关系似乎尴尬到了极点。他不耐烦地命令卫兵退下以后，将双手负于身后，紧张地深吸一口气。</p><p>“他们说的都是真的吗？”有件事情他现在必须确认。加尔鲁什没有回应，仿佛从未听见少年的问话。</p><p>“是你派人袭击了埃塞克斯庄园的平民？”安度因不死心地继续追问，对方的缄默不语让他心生不安。</p><p>埃塞克斯庄园位于韦塞克斯丘陵东南部的一个偏僻庄园，一周前，庄园遇袭，一小队海上民举着黑底百纹、画有交叉双斧图案的旗帜，把那处洗劫一空，甚至将那里的田地烧成一片焦土，面目全非的牲畜和平民尸体被插在了庄园外围一排被削尖的木桩上。里弗斯告诉他，这都是加尔鲁什手下的杰作。</p><p>加尔鲁什浑身一僵，眼中闪过一丝疑惑和惊讶，然而这种情绪只维持不到片刻，只见他阴沉着脸转过头来，怒视着面前的男孩，用嘶哑的声音回道：“就算是我下的命令，那又怎样？”由于身上有伤，他的声音不如之前那般有力，语气却充满轻蔑。</p><p>突然之间，不知为何，他感觉自己仿佛遭到了背叛。</p><p>“你们希望在这片陆地生存下去，让同伴和后代的生命得以延续，我可以理解，但是掠夺的手段是绝对不可取的，死去的无辜平民的家属不会原谅你们，更不可能愿意接纳你们。”然而他还是在心里不断安慰自己，对方刚才的话只是一时愤怒冲口而出，并非出自真心。</p><p>“我们会把你们统统驱逐出去！”加尔鲁什冷冷瞪视着少年，意欲挺直上身，却牵动了胸膛处未愈的伤口，一阵尖锐的剧痛让他不禁皱起眉头。</p><p>对方的模样让安度因心头猛然一紧，他不由自主地往前挪动脚步，想要靠近马车，却被加尔鲁什狠狠瞪了回去。</p><p>安度因只觉心头怒火陡然上升，“就像古尔丹曾经对你们做过的那样？”他的情绪忍不住变得激动，语气也开始变得尖锐，然而对方眼中闪过的一丝诧异仍然没有逃过他的眼睛，“是的，我听说了他和他的术士们占领了你们的土地，屠杀了你们的大量同伴，然而你们现在的所作所为不正是你们的仇人曾对你们做过的事情吗？这样的你跟古尔丹他们有什么区别？”</p><p>“别拿我跟那种狡诈的卑鄙小人相提并论！”加尔鲁什激动地吼道，然而随即又因为胸口传来的剧痛而不由稍稍弯下了腰，大口喘气，等疼痛过去以后，他压低声音，冲对方吼道，“如果我还剩最后一口气发号施令，我将命令他们攻下乌瑞恩堡，把你父亲那颗惹人生厌的脑袋砍下来，而我们会让你活下来，眼睁睁看着这一切发生。”</p><p>“原来这就是骄傲的海上民一直以来所追求的传统之道吗？”少年忍不住提高音量。他早就已经不害怕这个面目凶恶的海上民。</p><p>加尔鲁什发出一声冷笑，“小兔崽子，你对咱们的‘传统之道’又能了解多少呢？昨天晚上，你想和我分享食物，知道我为什么拒绝你吗？因为自古以来，我们要想得到什么东西，只能从被自己杀死的人身上夺取，如果我那时就知道了你的真正身份，一定马上杀了你。”</p><p>“我相信你一定会的。”安度因毫不示弱地回道，“你当时明明有许多机会可以把我杀掉，可为什么你非但没有动手，还接受了我的存在，甚至救了我一命呢？”</p><p>有那一瞬间，他看着加尔鲁什的表情，几乎要以为对方要将整个身子撞向铁栏，朝他嘶吼。少年紧张地屛住呼吸，耐心等待对方的回答，然而却只等到加尔鲁什愤怒地喷了一声鼻息，然后佯装冷漠地别过脸去。</p><p>“听着，他们一定会处死你的。”他忍不住往前几步，靠近马车轻声说道。此刻男孩心中只有无尽悲伤。究竟是什么毁了这一切...</p><p>而加尔鲁什只是冷笑一声，转过头去，手腕处的铁烤喀啦作响，“我是那种贪生怕死的人吗？你们尽管动手吧。”话音刚落，四目相对的二人陷入了一阵沉默，四周的空气犹如凝固冰霜。</p><p>良久，安度因终于哀叹一声，“我能理解你们渴望在这片陆地生存下去的决心，可死在你同伴手里的都是手无寸铁的无辜平民，你们犯了一个很严重的错误。”他看着对方那双充满怒火与敌意的金色眼睛，忍不住想起他们在下定决心一起离开时那段交谈。</p><p>假如我们没有遇到父亲的军队，假如里弗斯没有告诉我这个真相，那该有多好...这个看似荒唐的想法突然闯进少年的脑海，在他的心头翻滚搅动。</p><p>而这时，他突然注意到一抹不知名的感情自对方眼中闪过。</p><p>他是在感到自责吗？还是在为什么东西感到痛苦？</p><p>然而不等他继续追问，加尔鲁什便背对着他，冷冷回了一句：“你永远也不会理解。”</p><p>*</p><p>你永远也不会理解...</p><p>当他垂头丧气地返回旅馆时，对方绝情的话语仍缠绕在耳际，宛如阴魂不散的梦魇。他在两名卫兵的护送下回到房间，然而房内的高大壁炉、热腾红茶和柔软大床依旧无法驱散少年内心的阴霾与寒意。</p><p>既然他不知悔改，就让国王陛下处死他罢...他的体内有一个充满怒意的声音告诉他。少年不由叹了口气，走向窄窗前，望向外面沉没于阴影之中的树林、乌黑的夜空和无垠的繁星。</p><p>先知维纶曾对他说过，西部学城的夜空之上总是有一道长长的绿色星云，边缘泛起深蓝光晕，带着淡蓝的浅浅雾状，跨越整片星空。而如今他或许再也无法踏上那片令人向往的土地，真正的自由依旧遥不可及。</p><p>他突然想起昨夜跟加尔鲁什的那场对话，对方用半恐吓的口吻警告他附近海域有他从未听过的怪异生物出没。</p><p>他的同伴毫不留情杀害素未谋面、手无寸铁的无辜民众，他当时虽然对我的身份一无所知，却没有选择伤害我的性命，他明明可是有很多机会可以下手的啊...困惑随即取代了少年心中的哀伤与苦恼。</p><p>不到片刻，一个充满肯定的结论传入脑际，令他迅速披上外衣，裹上斗篷，冲出房门，门外守卫急匆匆跟上他的脚步，然而安度因什么也顾不上，走出旅馆，沿着插在墙缝的火把，循着火光走到马房边门外围，那辆马车依然静静立在远处，听到脚步声的加尔鲁什转过头来，眼中诧异一闪而过，然而当安度因一直用严肃的目光凝望着他时，对方的金色眼眸又迅速恢复了原来的冷漠神色。</p><p>“这次，你还是错了。”</p><p>心中百感交集的安度因仅仅只是丢下一句话，没等对方回应，便迅速回头，快步离开。加尔鲁什那副漠然的表情引起了少年内心一阵强烈的陌生情绪，如卷须般紧紧缠饶他的心头，男孩不由沉着脸加快脚步，在身后卫兵的呐喊声中跑回房间，把门一摔，满脸通红地大口喘息，他只觉胸口一阵窒息，仿佛里面有股巨大能量吼叫着自肺部炸裂。</p><p>泪水瞬间充盈眼眶，安度因忍不住跑到床边，伏在柔软的床单，大哭起来。</p><p>*</p><p>“昨天晚上那句话到底什么意思？”加尔鲁什低沉的声音随着马车移动的轱辘声传来。</p><p>安度因颇为惊讶地转过头，望向对方面无表情的褐色脸庞。此时，他们正沿着一条宽阔大道骑马走上一道低矮的丘陵，他不顾里弗斯和卫兵的反对，坚持与关押海上民的马车并肩而行。</p><p>他看着海上民那双金色眼眸，突然发觉对方的情绪似乎比昨天平静了不少，精神也恢复了一些。</p><p>“假如我跟你说出我的想法，你能回答我一个问题吗？”一抹不易被察觉的喜悦轻轻掠过心头。离回城还有相当一段路程，他们或许还有足够的时间了解彼此。</p><p>可万一他拒绝我呢？</p><p>他们沉默着骑马前进，徐风缓缓吹过，送出声声微叹，引得陡峭坡路两旁的草海波荡不止。</p><p>“说。”加尔鲁什沉默良久，然后沮丧地叹了口气，将后背倚在结实冰冷的铁栏上。</p><p>少年紧张地深吸一口气，“因为我相信你绝不是那种十恶不赦的坏人。”对方听罢一脸狐疑地转过脸来。</p><p>“埃塞克斯庄园那一场可怕的屠杀，并非你亲自下达的命令。”他说道，“或者说，你根本没料到你的同伴会对那里的无辜平民大开杀戒。”</p><p>“我的命令是将他们一个不留地驱赶出去！”</p><p>“很明显你的同伴都误会了你的本意，而他们遵循着你的意志办事。”安度因指出。</p><p>“我没有命令他们杀光那些人！”加尔鲁什握紧拳头。</p><p>“你们的‘传统之道’不正是这点吗？从被自己杀死的人身上夺取渴望之物。”他皱着眉头说道。</p><p>“我们不杀手无寸铁的弱者！”海上民愤怒地反驳。</p><p>“那些平民又为何丧命呢？”少年反问。</p><p>加尔鲁什阴着脸，陷入了沉默，良久，才冷冷地说道：“我也不会忘记，你父亲的军队是如何闯进我们的营地，将我们赶尽杀绝的，他们还不是有人连老人孩子都不放过。”</p><p>“我...我知道他们对你们做了什么，也同样感到道歉。”少年悲哀地垂下视线，注视着手中的缰绳，“事实上，我已经厌倦了战争...”</p><p>“男孩，每天都有战争发生。”加尔鲁什说道，“别惊讶，这个世界的生存法则本是如此。”</p><p>他忍不住叹了口气，“我总希望和平终有一天会到来，倘若没有战争，我们之间不至于变成这样...”</p><p>“你说的并不是事实，而是一个十五岁小鬼不切实际的幼稚幻想。”对方忍不住嘲讽一句。</p><p>“或许吧。”少年说道，“可是我相信，总有一天，总会有人站出来为之奋斗。”</p><p>“安度因少爷，前方的主干道有一个驿站。”里弗斯策马靠近，打断了他们的争吵，“我们不如在前面稍作休整，我会派人到附近确认是否会有海上民的可疑踪迹。”说罢，他充满敌意地瞪了加尔鲁什一眼，后者咧开嘴角，冲他露出了一个挑衅的笑容。</p><p>如今，他们正身处莫西亚大道，数里之外有一个荒废已久的半露天营地，然而据皇家巡逻卫兵的报告，此处时而有三五成群的海上民前来搜刮食物和猎杀动物。可在安度因离家不久，国王为禁止这群海上野蛮人在有平民居住的郊区外围游荡，便下令封锁了另一条回城的必经之道，他们别无选择，只能冒险穿过这条随时隐藏着危险的道路。</p><p>他们在驿站停步，翻下坐骑，将它们牵到地面铺满干草的小马棚，安度因经过马车时，却忽然听见一声不满的咕哝自铁栏身后传来。</p><p>“你当初那副脏兮兮的模样比现在顺眼多了。”加尔鲁什的评价让他惊讶回头，而对方立马移开了视线。</p><p>少年低头看了眼自己现在的装束：一袭崭新的蓝色长袍，外罩镶有松鼠皮的丝绸披风，原本被泥土和树叶覆盖的凌乱短发已被梳洗干净，唯独那双柔软皮靴鞋尖沾上了少许湿泥。</p><p>不知为何，他的鼻子忽然感到一阵酸涩，又产生了哭泣的冲动，然而这次，他成功遏制了这股冲动。</p><p>“现在，你能回答我一个问题吗？”</p><p>对方在他的目光注视下深吸一口气，然后一脸无奈地缓缓吐出，很好，他没有开口拒绝，这应该算是一个默许。</p><p>“你是不是去过西部的黄金学城？”他还记得那天晚上，加尔鲁什在提及学城海域附近的可怕生物时，那副苍白的面孔，在那以后，他一直靠墙坐着，像个傻瓜般望着对方躺在营火旁的孤单背影发呆。</p><p>果不其然，对方听罢，全身肌肉不由一僵，脸色也比之前阴沉不少。</p><p>“你曾经试图阻止我前往那里。”他深知提问时机不对，却始终按捺不住心中的好奇。</p><p>海上民叹了气，用缓慢的语调回答：“三年前的一个夜晚，我们计划占领那座该死的金色城市。”他那双金色眼睛紧紧盯着安度因，眉头微皱，努力分辨少年眼中神色，“那座岛上的旧塔，全是那些怪物。我让他们立马撤退，然而没人愿意听我的建议，执意要跟那群危险的生物拼命，结果只有我一人活了下来。”他看着对方捏紧又松开的冒汗双拳，心里明白这已经是加尔鲁什所能解释的最大程度。</p><p>“无论是我们的首领还是身边的兄弟，从来没人愿意听我说话。”加尔鲁什苦笑道，“所以，你又何必在乎我的经历和我的想法呢？”</p><p>“对于你过去的不幸，我真的感到很抱歉...”不知出于何种感情，有那么一瞬间，他很想伸出手握住对方微颤的拳头，甚至搂住那宽大的肩膀...然而他们之间隔着一道厚重的铁栏。</p><p>而加尔鲁什随即收拾情绪，狠狠瞪着他：“但要是你把我刚才对你说的话告诉了别人，我一定宰了你！”他停顿了一下，随即补充一句，“变成鬼魂也不会放过你！”</p><p>“请你相信，我一定不会告诉别人。”少年心酸地回答。</p><p>他不希望我重蹈他们的覆辙，我和他只是刚刚相识，而他竟表达出对我的关心，并非因为我是尊贵的公爵之子，我们只是陌生人，他本就没有保护我的义务...</p><p>他看着守在马棚一角，拄着长矛的随行士兵，不由咬紧牙关。</p><p>“听着，我真的不希望你就这样死去。”少年无能为力，只能哀伤地说道。他的话令加尔鲁什陷入了片刻沉默。</p><p>“我知道。”对方不情愿地咕哝一声，狭窄的牢笼让他忍不住动了动身子，手铐上的铁链随之晃动，发出一声细微低吟。</p><p>哪怕我无法跟他一起走，但如果我有机会帮助他逃离这里呢？一个荒唐的念头狂袭心头，就连安度因也吓了一跳，他看着对方胸膛处染血的绷带，随即又陷入一阵绝望。以他现在的伤势，根本无法走远啊...</p><p>这时，马匹惊恐的嘶鸣踏地声和士兵愤怒的喊叫声让他从悲伤中缓过神来，兵器交击、钢铁相撞的声响令他浑身一颤，马车内的加尔鲁什也直起身子，向外张望。周围的士兵紧握长矛和长剑，迅速往他们的方向靠拢。</p><p>“发生什么事了？”安度因问道。</p><p>“他们来了。”其中一名卫兵瞪了一眼马车里的加尔鲁什，对方的金色眼眸瞬间亮了起来，“我们必须优先考虑您的生命安全，福德会马上带您离开这里。”他指了指牵来两匹马的另一位士兵，“我们会尽量拖住他们的脚步。”</p><p>你们不应该阻止他们的...“或许他们只是来想营救同伴的。”少年心中不由燃起一丝莫名的希望。</p><p>可是那名卫兵抿紧了嘴唇：“这可不能让他们如愿，加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮是我们的要犯。”</p><p>打斗声自屋后响起，濒死的惨叫声和倒地的闷响让他听了不禁全身发颤，“我们再这样僵持下去只会死伤惨重！”</p><p>福特牵马走上前来：“少爷，时间无多，我们必须尽快动身离开——”然而话音未落，卫兵发出一声短促细微的惊呼声，只见他的护喉处被一支尖锐的矛尖划开，血流如注，犹如利器轻易刺穿棉花，两匹受惊的马儿立马挣脱死者那只攥住缰绳的手，转身逃跑。离死者最近的士兵手握长剑迅速旋身，朝袭击者挥砍而去，却被对方轻易地弯身躲过，顺势攥紧战斧拦腰砍去，斧刃切入血肉，毫不留情将其劈开两半。</p><p>安度因按住里弗斯临行前交给他的腰间佩刀，紧张得几乎忘记呼吸，他看清了那群高大的袭击者的面容：宽短的鼻梁、突出的下颚及巨大的獠牙，穿戴獠牙项链和木头耳环，目光凶狠，四肢健硕，肌肉虬结，只见他们十人有余，身上并无加尔鲁什那样的标志性纹身，外表却比加尔鲁什可怕得多。</p><p>一名士兵急忙自腰间取出一个号角，然而未等他将它举至唇边，一把飞掷而来的匕首便贯穿了他的脑袋，染血的刀尖自太阳穴刺出，在日光照映下闪动着象征死亡的猩红寒光。</p><p>安度因把身体靠近马车，此时，加尔鲁什似乎成为了他目前唯一能依靠的人，“让他们停下。”他满心恐惧地喘着粗气，“叫你们的人住手。”</p><p>加尔鲁什耸了耸肩，“只要你的人不肯投降，他们就不可能住手。”</p><p>“假如我们释放了你，他们是不是就可以停下来？”荒谬的话语脱口而出。不仅加尔鲁什，连安度因自己也吃了一惊。</p><p>这是为了这片大陆的和平...最终，他仍然还是下定了决心。</p><p>“小崽子，你最好还是放弃抵抗，别乱动乱踢，他们或许还会饶了你。”对方留意到他腰间的佩刀，忍不住出声提醒，音量很轻，几不可闻，有那么一瞬间，安度因以为只是自己的错觉。</p><p>然而，手臂上的一阵尖锐刺痛打断了他的思考，安度因闷哼一声，转过头去，却只见有一只深灰色的大手粗暴地攫住了自己的胳膊，他下意识把手伸向腰间的佩刀，却被立马打掉。一把冰冷的斧头伸向他的下颚，带着令人绝望的死亡气息，他依照加尔鲁什的提醒停下动作，屛住呼吸，对方果然将斧刃自他的颈部转开些许。</p><p>在他们的周围，倒地尸体浸没在血泊当中，令人作呕的血腥味蔓延而来，刺激着少年的嗅觉，深深的恐惧立马攫住了他，然而他仍然强迫自己压抑心中翻腾的恶心感，抬头看向海上民那狰狞的面孔，挟持他的是一个女人，宽短的鼻翼边缘有一个金色的刺环，硬直的黑色长发高高束起，犹如刺猬的短棘，她的其余同伴正忙着从尸体身上搜索战利品。</p><p>自古以来，我们要想得到什么东西，只能从被自己杀死的人身上夺取。</p><p>他突然忆起加尔鲁什的话，一丝寒意自心头悄然掠过。女人将斧刃贴近颈脖，稍微使劲，便瞬间割伤了他喉咙处的柔软肌肤，鲜血一滴一滴往下流淌。安度因竭力保持冷静，然而衣袖底下的双手不禁颤抖。</p><p>一名戴着全罩式青铜头盔的海上民将手中的斧头高举过头，加尔鲁什往马车内部后退，随着好几道斧刃穿破木头的刺耳声响，整个马车剧烈震颤起来，一声巨响过后，铁栏破开，车底碎裂。两位海上民意欲搀扶车内的同伴，却被一手挥开。</p><p>也许是注意到了加尔鲁什身上的伤，那个灰皮肤的女人发出一声怒吼，用充满愤恨的目光盯着安度因，把手中的战斧更用力地按向少年那处流血的伤口，疼得他不禁蹙紧眉头，心中恐惧也达到了顶点。</p><p>他下意识将目光转向自马车内缓缓走出的加尔鲁什，他那黄缎上衣的布条仍紧紧缠着对方的手臂。不知为何，他的内心某一处，竟还存有对方会拯救自己的天真想法。</p><p>“咱们不如也把这小兔崽子杀掉算了吧，他身上有佩刀！”其中一名身穿生锈钢甲的海上民嚷道。</p><p>“就跟你们对待埃塞克斯庄园的平民那样？”加尔鲁什冷眼打量周围一脸错愕的同伴，轻蔑地哼了一声，“他可没有出手伤过你们任何人，扎伊拉，把他放了。”</p><p>女人闻言，握着斧头的手方才微微停顿一下，然后移开。安度因忍不住伸手抚摸被割伤的地方，指尖立马传来温热的潮湿感。他警惕地望着周围的人。</p><p>“考尔姆，他们剩下的人大概还有多长时间折回来？”加尔鲁什转而问那戴着头盔的海上民。</p><p>“我亲眼看见他们沿着莫西亚大道，进入了营地深处的树林，离这儿至少有半小时骑程。”对方回答。</p><p>他点了点头，“看来我们得尽快离开这里。”</p><p>“可是，这个小鬼怎么办？”那个穿着生锈钢甲的海上民不死心地问道，“看他的穿着，绝对是个贵族少爷无误，肯定跟乌瑞恩家族有很大关系。要是我们放他一命，他一定会回去通风报信！”</p><p>加尔鲁什把目光转向沉默不语的少年。安度因在对方眼中看不出任何感情波动，冰冷又陌生。他已经回到了同伴身边，不可能再需要别人。</p><p>“我会亲自处理。”对方的话让少年惊讶地睁大眼睛，“考尔姆，把斧头给我。”</p><p>那名戴着头盔的海上民将手中的战斧递给了他，然后随着其他人迎着阳光，沿着乱石小路，朝小马棚身后走去，不久之后，原地只剩他们二人以及浸泡在血滩中的数名尸体。</p><p>安度因一动不动地立在原地，不知为何，众人散去以后，他心中的惧意突然减去大半。少年仰头看着正缓慢朝自己走来的加尔鲁什，忽觉双手停止了颤抖。</p><p>“哈迦什这个笨蛋，他几乎可以猜到你的真实身份了，然而总是猜测到一半便忽然放弃思考，这是他一贯的毛病。”他看着对方面带轻蔑地轻笑一声，用没有受伤的那只手握住斧柄，稍微掂量了下手中的重量，“不，这里所有人都是蠢货。”</p><p>“你会杀了我吗？”安度因问道。</p><p>“我刚才已经给了你足够的时间逃跑，而你却不跑，看来你好像真的活腻了。”加尔鲁什将战斧伸向少年，斧刃刚好抵在对方颈部受伤流血的位置，冰冷锋刃如喜爱恶作剧的毒蛇般在上面缓慢游戈，却不急于送上致命一击。并且，他将斧刃按在少年脖子上的力度比刚才的扎伊拉温柔多了。</p><p>“你不必这么做。”如今，他反而完全冷静下来，“听我说，算是为了你的同伴着想，假如你杀了我，我的父亲一定不会放过你们。”</p><p>“他从一开始就没打算放过我们吧。”加尔鲁什冷笑一声。</p><p>“我从没把你们当作敌人。”安度因说道，“总有一天，我会让父亲和其他人理解的。”</p><p>“相信我，他们听见你的话以后，一定会跟我一样觉得十分可笑。”对方口中虽不断吐出嘲讽的话语，却放下了战斧，眼神似乎黯淡下来，“如果你没有卷入这场事件，或许你在我眼里不过就是一个天真愚蠢的小兔崽子。”</p><p>语毕，他强忍胸膛和手臂两处伤口传来的剧痛，握着斧头转身，拖着脚步往同伴的方向走去。</p><p>少年望着对方缓步离开的背影，忍不住想起他们初次相见的那个晚上，那时，加尔鲁什背对着自己坐在河边，再到后来，他们结伴而行，甚至有了一起离开的打算，然而如今，他们不得不分道扬镳，或许以后不会再有机会相见...安度因只觉胸腔像被一块巨大沉重的岩石牢牢堵住，心口发闷，隐隐作痛，一股莫名冲动如惊涛骇浪般席卷而来，涌上脑际。</p><p>“等等，加尔鲁什！”他听见自己对着那背影喊道，然后快步追了上去。这是他得知对方全名以来，第一次喊出这个名字。对方也颇感惊讶，只见他全身一僵，然后停步回头，一脸疑惑地看着少年。</p><p>他的身高还远不到对方的胸口处，于是安度因只能仰头望着他，不知为何，他的脸颊一阵发烫，音量亦随之渐弱，“谢谢你，救了我两次...”</p><p>加尔鲁什听不清少年的话语，只得皱紧眉头，向前倾身，不耐烦地问道：“你说什么？”</p><p>而安度因逮住机会，立马伸出双手勾住对方的脖子，凑近那张看似凶恶的褐色脸庞，在那紧抿的双唇上印下一个轻吻，然后迅速退开。这个吻仅仅维持了不到一秒 ，然而少年仍感受到对方嘴唇那温热柔软的触感，他努力记住了这种感觉。</p><p>只见加尔鲁什保持着倾身向前的姿势，僵在了原地，表情凝固，紧绷下颚处的刺青黑如石南。</p><p>“你...”他动了动嘴唇，却发现自己无从开口，加尔鲁什迅速后退几步，抬手触碰刚才被少年吻上的地方，一脸难以置信，仿佛受到了极大的震撼。</p><p>“再见，加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮。”安度因忍住哭泣和告别的冲动，轻声对他说。</p><p>对方瞪大眼睛盯着他瞧，半天说不出一句话，直到远处的同伴开始催促，方才回过神来。只见他抿了抿嘴唇，双眼紧紧望着少年，半晌，才下定决心转过身去，头也不回地大步迈开，身影彻底消失于马棚后。</p><p>*</p><p>加尔鲁什立于甲板之上，扫视着在浅滩上嬉闹奔跑的孩童、忙于固定船锚的水手和牵着驴子沿岸行走的巫师，心中的烦躁不安有增无减。与此同时，海上强风刮得船帆抖动，发出无比聒噪的声音。</p><p>到头来，我还是回到了这群远远不及父辈的懦夫们的身边...</p><p>马尔考洛克登上甲板，浑身湿透，面料粗糙的灰布背心紧贴皮肤，乌黑的竖直短发随着海风微微颤动，“考尔姆的情况怎么样了？”</p><p>加尔鲁什无所谓地耸了耸肩，“那个带着一帮蠢货袭击平民的懦夫？我只是给予了他们一次口头警告，至于萨尔接下来怎么处置他们，与我无关。”他很想向萨尔提议将他们扔到大海里喂鱼，而他并不是他们的首领，无权干涉太多，况且萨尔并不会完全把他的话听进去。</p><p>“那万一...萨尔的做法才是错误的呢？”马尔考洛克小心翼翼地发问。</p><p>“你什么意思？”加尔鲁什猛然转过头去，警惕地望着他。</p><p>“或许，我们可以考虑换一个新首领。”对方直言不讳，“自从你跟他大吵一架以后，我们回去反复思量，认为你的理念才是正确的，萨尔的统治方式只会让我们的后代变成一群不愿举起武器战斗和掠夺的懦夫。”</p><p>新首领？一直以来，每当他和萨尔发生争执的时候，他们总是沉默地站在一边，冷眼旁观，之后依旧对首领言听计从，加尔鲁什从未想过有人赞同自己的理念，他也早已习惯了只有自己一人出言反对首领，而替换首领这个说法实在大逆不道，却又十分诱人...</p><p>“我们的同伴正在挨饿的时候，萨尔只想着如何跟那位女伯爵达成和平协议，然而总是得不到任何进展，谈判结束过后，我们依然继续挨饿，依然被那群该死的皇家卫兵逼得走投无路，他们摧毁了我们的临时营地，封锁了我们的狩猎要道，然而萨尔依旧无动于衷，无所作为...”马尔考洛克不由咬紧牙关，橙色的双眼闪烁着愤怒的火光。</p><p>“我还记得我们的父辈带领我们出海的那段美好日子，他们亲自驾驶长船，乘风破浪，用长矛、战锤和弓箭对付挡道的敌人，赤手空拳打败巨大的海怪，想要什么便尽情用武力夺取，自由自在。你对战斗的热忱让我们想起了那段充满荣耀与骄傲的过往，我们更愿意追随像你这样的首领，我们可以带着剩下的战士，冲进敌人的都城，把那个愚蠢的国王和他的走狗们的脑袋统统砍下来！”</p><p>他们竟然要造反，并且试图将这个重任压到我头上...加尔鲁什下意识抚触手臂上的未愈伤口，最近结痂的位置有点痒，手上的绷带早已换成新的，而他却将最初那条血迹斑斑的黄缎布料保留了下来。</p><p>假如我是他们的首领，就能做出很多对同胞更有利的事情...他想象着自己攻破都城的那一刻，以这样的形式安度因重遇，对方那失望至极的表情，顿觉腹中内脏搅成一团。</p><p>我们可以一起坐船离开...一起坐船离开...少年的声音在耳际轻轻响起，恍如梦中呓语。</p><p>“这事情，我不会跟萨尔提起，暂时不会。”加尔鲁什逼近对方，低声警告，“但是，下不为例，再敢动这歪脑筋，别怪我不客气。”说罢，他将一脸愕然的同伴留在原地，转身大步跨下船板。</p><p>愚蠢的马尔考洛克，假若你在我愤然离去之前将这个计划告诉我，我或许还能认真考虑考虑...</p><p>他沿着崎岖的海岸缓步而行，远远避开那些巫师，只见他们身穿破烂的褐色长袍，手中的玻璃瓶盛满了海水，加尔鲁什身上的伤口仍未愈合，他不想无端招惹这群随便往人身上淋洒海水并声称是为了献上海神祝福的古怪分子，而且，他们总让他想起远在大洋彼端的古尔丹。</p><p>不知不觉间，他已逐渐远离码头，怒涛拍打礁石、水手的吆喝声、木头与绳索互相摩擦的嘎吱声以及海风呼啸的声响虽已减弱，却依旧自远方隐约传来，不绝于耳。他忍不住停下脚步，引颈远望，前方的汪洋碧蓝无垠，浪花迭起，日光照映下，波光粼粼，不断颤动的潋滟之上点缀时隐时现的银色光点，宛若坠海星辰。</p><p>此景让他不由联想到少年那双明亮清澈、噙着泪光的蓝眼睛，以及那个出乎意料的吻，还有那句充满哀伤与绝望的告别...</p><p>加尔鲁什忍不住伸手抚摸那仍在隐隐作痛的手臂，不知为何，他有一种强烈的预感，他们很快还会再见面。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>感谢食用。</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢食用。</p><p>感谢有耐心看到最后的小可爱~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>